Albus Potter and The return of the Phoenix
by Justanotherpersonx92
Summary: Al,Scor,Mike,and Lunar embark on the seven year journey that is Hogwarts. What happens when a phoenix and an old map gets thrown into the equation
1. Hogwarts

Au: I don't own Harry potter out the sorting s hats song which is located on page 117 & 118 of HPATSS. Most of the lessons come straight out of Sorcerer's Stone. I did make up some characters.

"Summary: Albus Severus Potter's first year at Hogwarts. R&R please

Albus Potter turned to his cousin Rose Weasley and said " This is going to be awesome. " They were on the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. From what James had told them it was an amazing place to be. He also tried to scare the two of them reminding Albus of the stories that Uncle George had told them about their Uncle Fred.

"He reminds me more and more of Fred everyday" George would tell Albus and Rose.

Albus didn't know what ever happened to uncle Fred just that whenever it was mentioned Uncle Percy busted into tears and Grandma Molly as well. Nobody really told the children of Harry's triumphs that day or of the losses the family had. All they knew was that Uncle Fred, Tonks and Rupin died for a good cause and that Harry had defeated the greatest wizard of the time. Yes Voldermort was evil... but unlocked secrets of magic that no other wizard or witch had ever did making him one of the greatest wizards of all time. He did terrible things, but was a great wizard.

Albus and Rose were getting settled in when a young boy burst through the door.

"You must be Albus and Rose." said the boy, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy"

"My daddy says your father is a worthless git and I shouldn't talk to you" Rose said.

"Well your fathers a worthless blood traitor, and your mothers a mudblood" Scorpius retorted.

"Hey don't talk about my aunt and uncle, or I will hex you." Albus said confidently, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Scorpius.

"Ooo, I'm so scared Potter" Scorpius said as he too, pulled out his wand, or at least tried to. Albus was too quick He waved his wand and shouted "Reducto!!"

Scorpius flew backwards and hit a wall but quickly recover and muttered "Expelliarmus."

It missed Albus and he went to fire another spell at Scorpius but an invisible shield had sent the two boys flying in opposite directions.

"What's going on here" yelled a 7th year named Jimmy Chang as he separated the 2 boys. Jimmy was tall and of Asian decent. He had the Ravenclaw symbol on his chest along with a badge that read head boy.

"He called my uncle worthless blood traitor and my aunt a mudblood!!" Albus screamed.

"Yea!! So what if I did?" Scorpius replied.

"You shouldn't insult peoples families like that kid." Jimmy said calmly, " Now please go back to your seat and chill out for the rest of the ride."

Scorpius glared at Albus, but realized he had no choice but to listen and slumped of back to his seat. There was a moment of silence between the three left there before Jimmy spoke up.

"You shouldn't be so quick to pull the trigger Albus" Jimmy said.

"How do you know my name?" Albus asked.

"Your one of Harry Potter's kids right?" Jimmy said to Albus.

"Yea" Albus replied.

"Then the question is, who doesn't know your name." Jimmy said.

"Oh" Albus simply replied.

"By the way, my name is Jimmy Chang, I'm head boy hear at Hogwarts. If you ever need anything just find me."

"Ok" Albus replied.

" You know my mom talks about him, your dad I mean, said she used to fancy him when they were in school. When I told her about your brother James being sort off a prankster she was shocked and said Harry was never like that. Said he must of inherited it from Fred and George. She still tells me stories about the firecrackers and the portable swamp they let off. Fred and George Weasly are Legends for that. "

" Yea, mom told me about that too" Albus grinned, happy that Fred was remembered as a legend.

"Well, do you think my sister and her friend Lunar could sit here with you and your friend, there first years too, and there cramping my style." Jimmy said.

"Yea why not" Albus said.

"Ok I'll go get them" Jimmy said and left to go get his sister and her friend.

"Well at least one thing good came out of meeting Scorpius." Rose said dreamily.

"What was that?" Albus asked questionably.

"He is cute." Rose said. Albus just shook his head and smiled. Maybe he could catch up with Scorpius later. We could be friends, there was no reason for them not to be, so what our fathers were enemy's, doesn't mean we have to be Albus thought to himself. The two sat in silence and waiting for the arrival of Jimmy's sister and her friend.

5 minutes later the compartment door slid open and in came the two first years, Dalena Chang and Lunar Lovegood.

Dalena was kind of short, brown eyed, black haired girl, she was real pretty. Lunar was a tall blue eyed, blonde haired boy. Albus smiled at them

Lunar spoke first... " Hey I'm Lunar Lovegood.

" I'm Albus Potter, and this is my cousin Rose Weasley." Albus said now pointing at Rose.

"Really?, my mom is Luna Lovegood. She says she went to school with your parents." Scorpius said.

" I don't know why, but my dad always said Luna was Loony."

"Rose be nice to the people" Albus shot at her, not wanting to have another fight.

"Ok I will, Sorry Lunar." Rose said blushing at Lunar. Albus knew she probably thought he was cute too.

Through all of this Dalena stayed quiet. She just sat there with her head down.

"Hey Dalena... What's wrong?" Albus said.

She just shook her head and kept quiet.

"That Malfoy kid was picking on her because her father is a muggle, he called her family a bunch of blood traitors and then he called her ugly." Lunar said.

" Don't worry about Malfoy... he doesn't know anything or what he's talking about. Your not ugly Dalena." Albus said.

She smiled at him and said " Thanks."

The rest of the time was silent and Albus just stared out the window watching the grass fields of cows and farms go by. The compartment door only opened once more and it was James who was hiding from Jimmy for something stupid he probably did with his friends. James some how managed to squeeze under the seats just as Jimmy came through the door. After this episode Jimmy came back a little later and told them they should get their robes on they would be arriving soon. They all put their robes on over their clothes.

The train came slowly to a halt. People got off of the train onto a dark tiny platform. Then a lamp came bobbing down over the heads of students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid called out.

"C'mon follow me" Hagrid added.

They followed Hagrid down a steep narrow path. It was darker then usual, so Albus thought there must be very thick threes around them. Nobody said a word.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

They came too a great black lake. Their perched atop of a high mountain with its windows sparkling inside was what Albus would be calling home for the next seven years.

" No more'n four to a boat " Hagrid called out. He then called out Forward when everyone was in and situated and the boats moved.

No one spoke through out the whole boat ride. They just sat and looked at the castle. Everyone gave a shout when a mermaid did a flip out of the water and when the centaurs appeared at the edge of the lake. They finally got to the castle and Hagrid opened the huge oak door.

"Hello new students welcome to Hogwarts. All of your belongings have been taken care of and I hope you are ready to be sorted." Professor Flitwick said.

He then led them into the great hall. When they were all were in the Great Hall the sorting hat was presented and sung a familiar song :

_"Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means To achive their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!!"_

After it sang its song the sorting began.

"Austin, Jake" Flitwick called out.

"Hmm... HUFFLEPUFF" the Sorting Hat cried out while the Hufflepuff table roared.

"Baker, Justin" Flitwick announced.

"Slytherin" The hat shouted out. The Slytherin table clapped.

After a few names it was Dalena's turn.

"Chang, Dalena" Flitwick said.

"Ah I see, you wish to be like the rest of your family, ok... RAVENCLAW" the Sorting hat cried out.

After a lot of names Scorpius was put in Slytherin as soon as his name was called a few more names after that it was Albus's turn.

"Potter, Albus" Flitwick called out. Albus sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Ah Mr. Potters Son. He choose not to be in Slytherin even though he would have been great there. I see Weasley in your blood so my first reaction is Gryffindor, but you could be great in Slytherin, What do you say?" the sorting hat said.

"Not Slytherin." Albus said.

"Not Slytherin eh??... better be GRYFFINDOR" The hat bellowed while the Gryffindor table roared with delight.

Rose was put in Gryffindor as well while Lunar was added to the Ravenclaw table.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest is off limits like usual. Now we may feast" The old Professor McGonagall said.

Albus didn't talk much during the feast. Something had popped into his mind ever since he arrived in this place. Something he had to do. So he figured the faster he got done eating the faster he would be able to do what he wanted.

" Now that the feast is over, Bed for all of you, you will have a long day tomorrow." McGonagall said.

Albus waited a little while then walked straight up to McGonagall and said " Hi Professor... I wanted to ask you something"

"Very well then ask" McGonagall said.

"I want to meet the people I was named after and I know you have portraits of all the old headmasters on your wall so before I go to bed can I meet them?"

"Very well, If you must" McGonagall replied.

A/N: Yea I know McGonagall and Flitwick are ancient but I had to add them for one last time... tell me what you think and if I should continue.


	2. Sev

Au: I don't own Harry potter I did make up some characters.

"Walking through the school at this time of night is usually prohibited by all means" McGonagall said, " but since your with a teacher your ok"

"I don't break rules Professor" Albus replied

"Hard to believe Mr. Potter, when your uncles were famous rule breakers, your brothers a nut, and your father broke some rules in his day too" McGonagall said amusingly.

"I'm the sane one in the family" Albus said agreeing with her that her brother was a nut.

"Do you still teach Transfiguration Professor?" Albus asked.

"No I am not. I'm getting old. This might be my last year hear at Hogwarts. It will be sad when I leave here, this place has that effect on people" McGonagall replied.

"Who will be your successor " Albus asked.

"Well, I'm hoping your father will return to the place he once called home and be the headmaster but if he does not Mr. Longbottom will make a excellent replacement. " McGonagall said.

"Finally we are here" McGonagall said suddenly as they approached a stone gargoyle at the end of a very long and narrow corridor

"Password?" spoke the stone gargoyle.

"Nargles" McGonagall said.

"What's a nargle professor?" Albus said.

"No Idea" McGonagall replied.

The stone Gargoyle leaped aside and a spiral staircase twirled up into the Headmistresses office. The office was full of gold and silver instruments. It also had a perch where a owl was sleeping, and a pensive in the far right corner. All of the Headmasters and Headmistresses seemed to wake up when McGonagall and Albus entered the room.

"I'll leave you now young one, I feel you want to do this on your own, be careful of Severus" McGonagall said as she left the office.

With that McGonagall left the office leaving Albus to wonder witch portraits of the fallen Headmasters and Headmistresses were Albus Dumbledor and Severus Snape.

"Am I dreaming, or is that... " came a cold voice.

"No, I believe you are quite mistaken, look at his forehead there is no scar." a different voice said, "He does look exactly like Harry, he even has..."

"Lily's eyes" said the same cold voice but this time a little softer.

Albus stood and looked at the portraits that spoke. One was of a very old looking man with shiny silver hair and half moon glasses. The other was a younger man with black grease hair and cold black eyes.

"Mr. Snape?" Albus said.

"Obviously" a reply came from the portrait of the man with black eyes.

"It's a honor to meet you sir. My father told me..." Albus started.

"That I was horrible, cruel and evil?" Snape finished.

"No why would you think that ?" Albus said

"I have my reasons" Snape replied

"No, He told me that you were the bravest man he ever meant, thats why I'm named after the two of you" Albus said.

"Named after us?" Dumbledor asked.

"Yes, I'm Albus Severus Potter" Albus replied.

Dumbledor and Snape looked at the boy in awe. Dumbledor then smiled triumphantly

"I guess Harry did not hate you Severus" Dumbledor said.

"He should of, I was cruel to him" Severus said.

"You must forgive your self Severus or you will never rest peacefully" Dumbledor said.

"What are you two talking about ? " Albus said.

"What Harry has never told you about his past?" Dumbledor said as is he were surprised

"No he says not to worry about his past yet, he will tell me when the time comes " Albus replied.

"Well owl him at once, tell him Dumbledor said he is making the same mistake that an old man made with him, tell him that when he gets some time to tell you everything " Dumbledor said.

"Yes sir" Albus said.

"Now, I have a gift for you. If you would go to the sorting hat and reach inside" Dumbledor said.

Albus did as he was told and went over to the stool where the sorting hat was on top off. He reached in and found a end of a sword and pulled it out. It was goblin made and had rubies on it.

"Ah only a true Gryffindor could pull that out,"Dumbledor said "Now its yours keep it."

"Oh and one last thing before I depart I do believe that Fawkes will need a new owner. Take care of him please, he means a lot to me. " Dumbledor said.

A young phoenix appeared out of fire and ash on the table. He began to croak as if he were trying to sing a song. As soon as the phoenix appeared Dumbledor left his portrait.

" Mr. Snape it was nice meeting you. " Albus said and began to turn and leave. He had a feeling he was forgetting something and he turned around looked and green and black eyes meet once more.

"Before you leave I have something too, lift my portrait gently and you will find some things. " Snape said softly.

Albus did as he was told and gently lifted the portrait. Under the portrait was a hole. Albus reached inside and found a velvet box, a wand and an old potions book. He opened the box, and inside was a gold necklace with a lion as the pendant.

"Thank you" Albus said.

"The necklace was supposed to be for Lily but then I called her..." Snape didn't finish and tears ran down his now soften face. Albus put the necklace around his neck.

"I wish I could go back and turn back the hands of time and maybe everything would be different" Snape said.

Albus didn't say anything he just watched Severus cry. He felt sorry for him. He then picked up Snape's old wand and felt a sudden warmth spread through his fingers. It was a feeling Albus couldn't describe, like he could see his future with this wand.

"I'm keeping this wand as my own Mr. Snape" Albus said.

"Go head Albus," Snape said, If you ever need anything or any help with anything come find me, its the best I can do to repay your grandmother and Harry. When you write him tell him Severus said he was sorry for everything."

"Yes Mr. Snape" Albus said.

"Don't call me that, you can call me Sev" Snape added.

Albus waved and turned to go to the door.

"My dad was right about you Sev, your are the bravest man he ever meant and I probably won't meet anyone braver" Albus said, then he turned and looked into the mans eyes one more time and smiled. Snape smiled back.

"It's time for you to go to bed Al, tomorrow will be a long day" Snape said. Albus waved and left. Professor McGonagall was waiting for him and escorted Albus to Gryffindor tower. She told him the password, which was Caput Draconis, and Albus immediately wrote his dad.

_Dear Dad:  
I have talked to Dumbledor and Snape. Your right about Sev. I have come to respect him a lot. Sev gave me his old wand, so I will be sending you back my new one. This one feels like it was destined for me. I like Sev. Dumbledor says your making the same mistake he did when you were younger and too tell me about your past as soon as possible. The train ride was great and I made a couple of new friends. I meant Scorpius Malfoy, he insulted our family so I hexed him. A guy named Jimmy Chang also mentioned you, he said his mom used to fancy you in school. Send mom my love._

_Love Albus_

_PS. Dumbledor also gave me a Phoenix!!!_

Albus gave the letter to his owl and closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. 4 friends

A/N: This is set the next day, I don't own Harry potter Most of the lessons come straight out of Sorcerer's Stone. I did make up some characters.

"Summary: Albus Severus Potter's first year at Hogwarts. R&R please

* * *

Albus was sitting in The Great Hall eating a breakfast that consisted of bacon, eggs and sausage. Fawkes had been perched on his shoulder since he had gotten up and dressed. It had not looked pleasant ( due to the phoenix looking like a half plucked chick) and students and staff alike stared. How ever Albus didn't care and let Fawkes sit there. While eating Albus didn't notice a boy approach him.

"Hello, my name is Michael Keenan, I noticed your phoenix and was wondering how you got it. " The boy said smiling at Harry.

"It was a gift, I'm Albus Potter,nice to meet you. " Albus replied studying the boy. He was large body frame and was tall and sported glasses and a scar on his right cheek bone. He also noticed the Gryffindor symbol on his chest.

" Your a first year too right? " Albus asked.

" Yea, looks like we have potions first today, we should go together. " Michael replied. Albus finished up his food and walked to potions class with Michael. They set off for class talking about Quidditch and spells they already could do. About half way along the trip they ran into Scorpius who was by himself and looked rather lonely.

"Hey, Al " Scorpius said.

"I'm not looking for a fight Scorpius" Albus replied.

"Me either, look yesterday was bad and I don't want to be your enemy. The fights our fathers had were stupid and I actually was hoping that we could be friends." Scorpius said. If Albus was the spitting image of Harry then Scorpius was the spitting image of Draco. He looked actually like Draco at 11.

"That would be great Scorpius" Albus replied.

The trio then walked to class. Michael introduced himself and insisted that instead of using his full name the two would call him Mikey. Which was fine because they had already began using shorter names for each other. Albus had been Al and Scorpius was called Scor ( pronounced score ).

They were late for class which lost Gryffindor and Slytherin 5 points. The professor introduced himself as Bob Krab Plankton and told the class to call him Plankton. He then went on to tell the class that in seven years time they would be able to create elite potions such as the Polyjuice potion, Vietserium, and the Drought of the living Dead. He told the class that he could " teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death." After his speech Plankton put the class in pairs of two and told them they had to make a simple potion to cure boils. The directions were in the book. Albus was paired with Michael and Scorpius was paired with Rose when Plankton had ran out of pairs for Gryffindors.

"These will be your partners all semester so get used to them." Plankton said. Plankton was of Indian decent and was tall and skinny with a bald spot in the middle of his head. He was kind of strict but had a sense of humor. After about a half an hour doing this potion Albus and Michael's potions was horrible it looked like ink. However Rose and Scorpius's potion was great and was nearly completed and perfect.

"Ah marvelous Scorpius, Rose 5 points to both of your houses " Plankton said. Surprisingly, the two had managed to coexist and had the best performance in the class.

"Class dismissed," Plankton announced " Next class I want a 12 inch scroll of parchment on bezoars and where they come from.

As the 3 friends left the dungeon Scorpius announced that Rose had a crush on him. Albus snickered and Michael laughed at him. Scorpius didn't think either of his friends were funny and just stared at them coldly.

They had History of Magic next with Professor Binns which turned out to be pretty dull. All class they took notes on important witches and wizards of the 20th century and one was Harry Potter. After this class they had herbology in the green houses. For this class they had to identify 20 different plants and their uses.

"Your buggin Scor, she doesn't have a crush on you." Michael said as they left the green houses and and was still listening to Scorpius talk about Rose. "The way you talk about it you make it seem like you have a crush on her" he added. Scorpius glared at him but didn't say nothing else about it

They had managed to find the Great Hall for lunch when Dalena Chang and a bunch of her friends walked by.

"Hey Dalena " Albus said and flashed the famous Potter smile, the one that makes girls go weak in the knees and blush.

"Hi Albus" Dalena said walking away while her face was blushing bright red. Albus just stared at her still smiling.

"Speaking of crushes mate, looks like Al's got one" Scorpius said.

"Nah, shes just a friend " Albus replied. Then he remember what Lunar told him about what Scorpius said on the train to her. Instead of saying anything about it he just shrugged it off and listened to Scorpius rant about how much home work Plankton had given them. He and Michael just laughed at him and told him they were only in first year, that could wait a few years. They then went to lunch were they sat and ate together and argued who was the best flyer out of the three. The three then went off to Transfiguration class where their teacher, a lady named Sara Brown, was very strict and gave them tons of homework on the first day. She also told them to practice what they had been trying to do in class ( turning a match into a needle)

To finish off the day they went to broom flying lessons accompanied by Lunar because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had joined hem for his lesson. The four became very good friends. Lunar , who they called Loony, had very similar views to Scorpius. When they had got there there had been two separate instructors. The groups were not in any kind of order they both took 24 students.

"My name is Madame Brooks, I will be your flying instructor. Mount your brooms like so." she said. She then mounted her broom. Then she kicked of the ground prompting students to follow. Only 5 got into the air. 5 being Scorpius, Albus, Michael, Lunar, and Dalena. She congratulated them and told them to fly, she wanted to see if they could.

Lunar lost all control and crashed. Scorpius and Michael tried to fly in a circle around Albus and Dalena but after Al's loop up and over Michael, Michael crashed. Scorpius decided to play chicken with Dalena and flew straight toward her. To his surprise Dalena played back and when Scorpius tried to back out in a dive he couldn't pull up and crashed his broom nose first into the ground. That left Albus and Dalena. Now the instructor decided to make it interesting. She released a snitch and told the two to try to catch it.

Albus had tried to catch it. He had came really close to catching it but out of no where Dalena came and snatched it out of the air. They both landed and Albus congratulated her. The instructor then dismissed the class.

"Good at Quidditch and good looks, you really got to go after that Al" Scorpius said.

"Stop hassling him about it Scor, and maybe he will" Michael said.

"Nah, if we don't say anything about it he won't do it " Lunar replied to Michael. As the three tried to find there way back to the entrance hall but some how ended up near Hagrid's hut. Albus realized for the first time that Fawkes was missing.

"Fawkes!!!" he called out causing his friends to look at him. They too had forgotten about the bird.

Fawkes appeared in rush of flames and was looking at the boys as if they had disturbed her slumber.

She cried out angrily.

"Oh sorry Fawkes. Wait can you help us, can you get us to the Great hall for dinner ? " Albus asked the bird.

Fawkes still a young phoenix just cooed gleefully and signaled for Albus to lower his shoulder. When she got on she lifted her wing as if pointing in a direction. They soon found their way to the Great hall following the birds direction. They were however late for dinner and all the food had disappeared as soon as they walked into the door.

"This wouldn't have happened if we had a map" Albus said angrily.

* * *

A/N : Thats chapter 3. Hoping for a little bit more reviews or I'm not going to continue. Read and Review please. 


	4. Marauders

* * *

A/N: Is in the great hall. Please enjoy. I do not own Harry Potter sadly :

"I can't get this stupid paper to work" James shouted in frustration and threw the piece of parchment on the ground and stomped on it.

"Whats his deal? " Scorpius asked, coming to sit with his friends, he had been doing so for the last couple of days anyway. Other Feathering looked at him with disgust, hating him because he choose to sit with the Endorsement instead of them.

"O he stole something from my dads office and can't figure out how to write on it, all it does is write insults to him every time he writes something down." Albus replied, laughing at James who was now trying to set the piece of parchment on fire but was not doing the spell correctly.

"You idiot, its not Gainsaid its Incendiary" Rose said as she waved her wand and set the parchment on fire. It burned slowly, letting out a cloud of thick black smoke that smelled strongly of ink. There was a distant scream coming from the piece of parchment that sounded like "You haven't heard the last of the Marauders."

"What was that about?" Lunar said as he came rushing over to see why the Gryffindor table had black smoke coming from its table. When the smoke had finally cleared out there was a single piece of parchment that was jinxed to be untouchable. It read "Look behind Prongs bed to seek what has been lost"

"Whats a Pro-" Lunar began

"Later" Albus muttered. Then Michael, Scorpius, and Al went off to defense against the dark arts with Professor Piriano while Lunar went to Transfiguration with the first year Hufflepuffs. They walked silently through the hallways until finally reaching their destination.

When they arrived at the class the professor was late as usual, James said he was not late like this last year,and he didn't know what was wrong with him. Michael decided to be bold and ask him as the teacher walked into class and slammed the door shut.

"Sir, why are you always late?" he asked him.

"Don't sweat me son" Piriano replied, "Ok class, some of you might have been told that I was a raving lunatic, and its true I am."

"Looks like a monkey too" Scorpius whispered. Piriano walked up to Scorpius and smiled..Then he bent over and whispered loud enough so only the three could hear "that's not what your mother was moaning about last night."

"Before I was interrupted by this grease hair git, Defense Against the Darks Arts requires three things, a strong mind, quick wand, and CONSTANT VIGILANCE"

Scorpius decided to whisper something else that was not heard because as soon as it begun to come out of his mouth a book was thrown in that direction.

"I swear to you, when you graduate 19 years from now, I'm going to take you by the lake duel and murder you , toss your dead corpse into the lake and let the giant squid feed on your remains." Piriano said now pointing his wand at Scorpius who was trying to hide.

Albus figured Piriano was crazy by now. Scorpius just liked pushing teachers buttons too see how far they would go. The thing was Piriano always bit back. While Scorpius hated Piriano, Albus and Michael thought the guy was great and a very funny teacher.

"Before we can push on, I think we should take a period to look back on the evolution of the dark arts, starting with important people and events" Piriano said, "Can any body name any?." About five hands shot up in the air but he ignored them all and called out "Potter name a person or event."

"Albus Dumbledor" Albus quickly answered.

"Ahhh yes, former headmaster here at Hogwarts and some say he is the greatest wizard of all time, second to none. Well, I think there might be one better, and you all better be taking notes. You see, after there was an Albus Dumbledor, or a Gellert Grindelwald, or even a Dark Lord there was Harry Potter. The only person to survive a killing curse... TWICE, he escaped death from the Dark Lord in each of his 6 years at Hogwarts except once in his third year when the Dark Lord did not appear, He escaped the Dark Lord when he was only 11 when most fully grown wizards died with one wave of Voldermort's wand. Think about it 11, your ages now. He finally defeated the Dark Lord when he was 17 and then with the help of Ronald Weasley, and our very own Nevile Longbottom went on to revolutionize the way aurors do business and is currently the favorite for next Minister of Magic when Kingsly Shacklebolt steps down." Piriano said.

Albus was surprised by these descriptions of his father. Harry had never told him about the curse or escaping Voldermort. Sure he had always knew his father was important in history, he knew that when he saw the chocolate frog card but not like this. Albus raised his hand.

"Sir, I know my father, and he told me that he would never take that job even if they used the Imperious curse on him" Albus replied to the Professors last statement.

"Ahh, that will be something we will have to ask him when he comes to visit next week.

"Wasn't his father James Potter, I've seen a lot about James Potter in the Hogwarts records" someone suddenly asked.

"Yes, and in a personal conversation I had with Harry that he said he didn't mind me sharing, James is one of the original Mauraders. The 4 original Marauders created the only known map of Hogwarts, Harry said he seems to have misplaced it. James nickname was Prongs. "

Michael and Scorpius looked at Albus, who was now wide eyed and staring at the professor like he was a three-headed dragon.

"Now that I have given you the history of Harry Potter we will practice a spell that he made famous, Expelliarmus" Piriano said as he took out his wand and told the students to do so as well. He then cleared the room to make a big space with a few waves of his wand.

"I will show you how it is done... Potter since we are talking about your family its only proper that I try the spell on you, try and defend your self."

"1,2,3 Expelliarmus!!" Piriano shouted. Nobody expected Albus to react, or even know he knew how to counter the spell but he decided he would have a little fun.

"Protego" Albus muttered and the spell bounced off his shield and sped back towards Piriano. With a few quick waves of his wand Piriano made the spell disappear and smiled.

"Class dismissed" Piriano said. The class gathered up there belongings, quietly talking about the lesson they had just been given. Albus, Scorpius and Michael gathered up their belongings and walked to charms class.

"Is that why you told us you would tell us later, because your grandfather was a Mauraders?" Scorpius asked Albus while they were walking over the bridge leading to Charms class.

"No I had no idea that he was,or that that parchment was a family heirloom or I would've stopped Rose from burning it" Albus replied turning around a corner to see some 3rd year Slytherins knocking the books out of Dalena's hand and pushing Lunar around. The three sped up and Albus fired Reducto at one of them but it missed. It did catch however, the Slytherins attention.

"You wanna play too Potter" a tall black boy named Edward James asked. Albus didn't say anything, he just stood and waited for the Slytherin to make his next move. Edward made it but it was pointed at Dalena, probably an attempt to knock her books out of her hands. Albus wasn't quick enough and couldn't do a counter spell. It was going to hit her dead in her face, whatever it was. No one knows what exactly happened next. All they saw was a flame, and what they thought to be a bird engulf the spell and disappear in another flame.

"What are you playing at Potter" Edward asked him. He didn't wait around for Albus's answer because him and his compainions took off.

Albus stood just as shocked as anyone else wondering what had just happened. "What did Fawkes just do?" he wondered but put it to the back of his brain when someone said his name.

"Thanks Al" Dalena said smiling at Albus.

"No problem" Albus replied returning the smile forgetting for now about what happened.

"Hopefully, you will always be here to save me" Dalena whispered so only Albus could her her.

"Don't worry I'll always will be" Albus muttered looking her in her beautiful brown eyes, face inching closer.

"Al" Scorpius said smirking, "Were going to be late for class"

"Right Scor" Albus said half irritated, half amused at his friends interruption.

"Later Al" Dalena said

"Yea later" Albus replied as he ran to catch up with the his two friends suddenly stopping and turning to look back at Lunar.

"Loony, meet us in the Great hall at break" and then took off running again.

They were late to class and Mr.Flitwick took 10 points from Gryffindor and 5 from Slytherin.

"Now as I was saying before I was interrupted its all about the wand movement. Remember class swish and flick, Wingaurdium Leviosa." Flitwick said as a book began to rise into the air. He then paired the class up and told them to practice the spell. After about an hour of them practicing the spell Rose was the only one who managed to do it.

"Ahhh, as brilliant as your mother, not as slow as your father "Flitwick congratulated her on her triumph, all though your father once saved Harry Potters life along with your mothers from a troll with that spell, first year too. Practice this spell for homework, class dismissed."

"Lets meet Lunar in the Great Hall" Albus told his friends, "I have a plan." So off they went hurrying through the hallways of Hogwarts to the Great Hall. They had to dodge Peeves throwing water balloons at them but it didn't bother them, they were too excited. They reached the Great Hall and spotted Lunar playing wizards chess against Dalena while a group of people watched. Albus walked up to the table followed by Michael and Scorpius.

"Excuse me miss" Albus said smoothly in Dalena's ear, "Mind if we borrow Loony for a sec?"

"Of course" Dalena replied just as smooth and moved her piece and watched Lunars kings swords fall as she said "Checkmate." Her friends huddled around her and were whispering something that resulted into giggles.

"Come on mate, we have business to attend to" Albus told Lunar, trying to make it seem more important then in really was. It was important Albus decided, but that line was mostly for the girls. As Lunar got up and the boys began to walk away Albus had the sudden urge to give those girls something to giggle about so he turned around and caught Dalena's eye. He then proceeded to blow her a kiss and wink at her which made the group of girls giggle harder. Then he decided to walk away.

"Confident aren't we?" Michael asked Albus who was know wearing a grin across his face.

"Just a little bit" Albus replied.

"So the real reason you told me to meet you guys here?" Lunar said.

"Oh, Al here learned a Potter history lesson in DA" Scorpius replied.

"Yea, we found out who the Mauraders were" Michael added.

"Really? Who were they?" Lunar asked.

"Seems like it was my grandfather and his friends."Albus told him, then he showed him the paper he had picked up earlier again.

"What does it mean?" Lunar asked.

"Well, my dad told me that my grandfather was Head boy, so why not start by looking in the Head boy's room?"

"Al, you sound stupid" Scorpius said.

"Yea, I mean even if we could find the place we need the password and I don't think Jimmy Chang is going to just tell us the password to his room." Michael added.

"I don't know, we coul-"

"Speaking of the devil" Scorpius interrupted nodding towards Jimmy who was coming their way.

"Albus, do you mind if I have a word with you for a moment?" Jimmy asked. Albus gave him a nod and walked outside the Great Hall with him.

"Don't you think you would be better off focusing on your studies then on flirting with girls" Jimmy asked trying be serious but to Albus he came off kind of amused. However Albus was still nervous.

"I dunno, maybe Scor has had that effect on me." Albus replied nervously. To Albus's surprise Jimmy laughed.

"Not terrorizing my cousin are you Chang?" Victorie asked surprising

"No of course not, I wouldn't want you to set Ted on me" Jimmy said. Victorie laughed along with Jimmy and Albus took that as a sign to go rejoin his friends.

"What was that about?" Scorpius exploding snaps with Michael.

"Nothing really" Albus said as he told his friends what happened in the hall.

"Good thing Victorie was there to save you" Lunar said when he had completed his tale.

"Yea good thing that" Albus began but did not finish but a smile crept across his face as he began to form a new plan. Victorie was his cousin, Victorie was also head girl.

"Yes Victorie, shes head girl, I could ask her the password to Chang's room we could search it." Albus said.

"That doesn't sound half bad" Lunar said.

"If Lunar wants to do it I'm in" Scorpius said.

"Put me down too" Michael added.

"You could ask her tomorrow and search on Saturday since we have the whole day to ourselves" Lunar said.

"Yea but, I have to meet with Hagrid tomorrow"Albus replied.

"We will come too" Scorpius said.

"Now that thats all settled, which class do you guys have next?" Lunar asked.

"Double potions" Scorpius said with a dreamy type of voice, one that mad him sound like he was deeply in love. Lunar stared at Scorpius like he was mad.

"Rose" Michael and Albus said together. It had been true Scorpius had developed a crush on Rose. What would Ron think.

"Shut up its not like you can talk Al, what about Dalena?" Scorpius asked trying to shift the attention.

"What about her?" Albus replied coolly trying to play it off.

"You know, the way you talk to her, look at her, protect her, it makes me sick" Scorpius replied to see if he could get Albus to admit it.

"Na, she is just a girl"Albus replied smoothly. So what if he had liked her. No one had to know, especially not Scorpius.

"We all know the truth Al"Scorpius said.

"Come on mate, I want to get to potions early" Albus lied to change the subject. He caught Michaels eye and gave him a look for help.

"Yea Scor, me and Al didn't do too well last time. We should get there early and maybe get some help"

Michael said.

"Yea and the earlier you guys make it the sooner you get to talk to your Rose" Lunar said.

"Fine, lets just go" Scorpius replied, mad that his friends just tried to gang up on him.

They waved their good-byes to Lunar and went to class. They reached the dungeon and no one was there accept Rose who was sitting silently in her seat waiting for Professor Plankton. The class would not have begun for another 10 minutes. So Michael and Albus did nothing but be bored, because they didn't really want to be there.

"So Rose how have you been" Scorpius asked her. He had been sitting there at least 5 minutes and he had started to get bored.

"I'm good Scor" Rose said. She saw a look of annoyance on his face so she asked " Whats wrong?"

"Oh its just that cousin of yours he always finds a way to get out of things" Scorpius said choosing his words carefully not wanting her to know of his crush.

"I don't know where he got it from, my aunt says it must be the mixture of Potter and Weasley blood that makes a smooth talking boy like Albus. Him and James. They always been like that but James is like my dad around girls, Albus is not" Rose replied.

"So, you noticed Albus's little crush too then?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes but only today. I saw him blow that kiss. It was quite romantic actually, didn't think little old Albus had it in him. You should see the pictures of him as a little boy. There is one of him running around his house in a diaper with a cape attached to his back, its so funny" Rose replied again.

"Oh yea, maybe I should ask Albus about the pictures of you" Scorpius said grinning at her.

"You wouldn't" Rose replied.

"Al," Scorpius said turning his head to face him," You should sh-" She silenced him. '_Got to remember that her mom is one of the smartest witches ever and might have passed on a few tricks_' Scorpius thought as he turned back facing forward.

"Promise me never to ask him that" Rose said looking into Scorpius's black eyes.

He looked back into her Hazel eyes and found her soul. He felt like he could tell her anything about herself. He felt like those eyes would be his forever. Could she see the same thing when she looked back into his eyes he wondered and decided no. He shouldn't even feel things like this, he was only 11.

She then smiled at him. He felt like he could kiss her. He wondered whether or not she could read his feelings like she read Al's. '_I hope she can_' he thought and mouthed '_I promise you_.' She lifted the spell.

Now there was an awkward silence. Rose broke it.

"Enough about me, what about your family" Rose asked.

"Well there good. My dad said if he could he would like to have a private meeting with your parents and Harry. Told me to pass it on."

"Rose, I'm sorry about the train, I shouldn't have called your mom and dad those names, forgive me?"he added.

"I was never mad Scor" she replied sweetly. Now the class started to fill and Professor Plankton had joined them. They were trying to make a potion that would make Dragon breath smell like Roses. Once again Rose and Scorpius had gotten along the furthest and received praise from Professor Plankton. He dismissed the class and Scorpius went to rejoin his friends.

"Walk with me to dinner?" Rose asked him.

"Sure" Scorpius replied.

He told Albus and Michael to go on without him and waited for Rose to pack up her things. She finished and they began to walk slowly through the hallways and talked about each others lives and hobbies. They were trying to get to know each other, to become friends. They reached the Great Hall about 15 minutes later and Scorpius joined the Gryffindor table, this time not with Albus or Michael but with Rose.

* * *

Dinner was over and Rose and Scorpius went to the library to do homework together and since Lunar went with his fellow Ravenclaws Michael and Albus were by themselves. They decided the common room was too noisy for them to get anything done and since they couldn't spot Victorie they went up to their dormitories.

"You do like Dalena don't you?" Michael asked bringing up the conversation from earlier.

"She's cool, easy to talk to, and yea I do" Albus replied.

"I figured" Michael said pulling out a red glowing orb from his bag.

"What am I forgetting?"Michael asked thinking aloud.

"I dunno, I didn't even know you had one of those" Albus replied.

Michael expectingly tossed the ball to Albus who dropped it, and it rolled under Michael's bed.

"I'll get it" Michael said as he crawled under his bed to retrieve the Remeberall.

"Al, I don't think you need to ask Victorie anything" Michael said.

"What?" Albus replied.

Michael came up from under the bed and said "Help me move it."

The two pushed the bed back and there carved into the wood of there dormitory was etched;

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs present on to Michael Keenan, whom we do not know of, and to Albus Potter, who is a relative to Prongs, the beginnings of the Marauders map."

A/n: Hopefully you will tell me what you think.


End file.
